


Read It to Me

by staticscreams



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticscreams/pseuds/staticscreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is busy, Hawke is bored. But not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read It to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my friend (who loved it), so I decided that I also loved it enough to share it on here. Please enjoy!

He was _supposed_ to be writing his manifesto. He was supposed to be busy at work, his back aching from being hunched over the desk, his hand shaking from writing so many damn _words_ , a throbbing pain starting to bloom in his temples. That was what was supposed to happen. Not...not this. But he wasn't complaining. Well, not now anyway. He only half-protested at first, but her lips on his neck, suckling the flesh below his jaw...he couldn't say no. He didn't _want_ to say no.

Justice didn't approve. Justice _never_ approved. But Justice didn't matter right now, because Justice didn't have Hawke grinding into him, murmuring words of affection in his ear that was sending shivers down his spine. No, that was happening to Anders.

Hawke pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to the spot right behind Anders’ ear that made him shiver, and she let out a small chuckle. “I have an idea,” She murmured.

“Oh?” Anders asked, completely breathless. Maker, he loved the way she tortured him like this, the way she ground her hips into his, her hands roaming over his body, her lips pressing kisses languidly down the column of his neck and jaw and collarbones. Hawke leaned back on his lap, giving him a mischievous smile. Color rose to his cheeks, as she looked back at the desk.

“Read me your manifesto,” She said, her voice husky.

“My...manifesto?” Anders asked, confused. Well, _that_ sort of dampened the mood.

“Uh-huh,” Hawke murmured, as she began pressing more hot kisses to his neck. She giggled as she moved her way down his body, working on the buckles of his robes. When she was done, she pushed them off of him, brushing her hands over his shoulders.

“What are you…” Anders was still so confused. He thought she wanted him to read his manifesto, why was she…" _Oh_.”

Hawke lowered herself to her knees, beginning to pull his breeches off his hips, along with his smalls. Hawke looked up at him, her eyes full of lust. “Well? Aren’t you going to read it?”

Anders nodded enthusiastically, his eyes wide. Hawke slid down, directly in front of the table where his manifesto was sitting, and she kneeled in front of him. He cleared his throat, picking up one of the pages and starting. He could feel Hawke kissing his knees, up to the inside of his thighs, and he let out a soft moan. She gripped his erection and he let out a choked gasp. “Magic,” He started, his voice shaking, “is a gift from the Maker…”

Hawke wrapped her hand tighter around his erection, then licked the underside of his shaft, trailing her tongue up to the head. She took his twitching length into her mouth, and he groaned, trying to grip on to the chair, the desk, her hair- _anything_. He settled on the desk, practically slamming his manifesto down. She bobbed her head up and down, sloppily licking the head, her grip still tight.

_Maker, this feels so good_ , He thought. It was all wet, tight heat as she sucked hard, her cheeks hollowed out. He could already feel his desire pooling in the pit of his stomach, but he wasn't yet close to letting go completely. No, not yet. But her lips and tongue and mouth just felt so good-and then Hawke stopped completely, inching her head away, a bit of saliva pooled on his head still. Anders let out a deep breath, his eyes closing. “Please…” he murmured, _don’t stop_.

Hawke smirked, “I never told you to stop reading.” She ran her tongue up his length, staring him directly in the eyes, that mischievous smirk never leaving her lips.

Anders nodded, slightly hesitant, as he picked his manifesto back up, his hands shaking as he started looking at the words on the page. “The Chantry laws are based…” Hawke continued her ministrations, circling his head with her tongue and eliciting another low groan from Anders. “...on fear of an empire that... _oh_ ,” a moan escaped his throat, and he just wasn't sure he could continue any longer. Hawke took him into her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down, gently scraping her teeth against his sensitive skin, but not hard enough to hurt. But he had to continue, for Hawke, “an empire that crumbled a…”

His head hit the back of her throat, and it was soft and wet and his eyes almost rolled in the back of his head. “ _Hawke_ ,” He groaned, and she hummed in approval, adding another sensation that made him twitch inside her mouth. “Do I have to continue?” He asked breathlessly. She opened her eyes to look back up at him, and the look said it all. She truly loved torturing him. So he continued, “...a thousand years ago. If the Maker…” He hit the back of her throat again, and she let out a moan that vibrated up his length, “...the Maker... _oh, Maker_ …” he thrust slightly into her mouth, and she moaned again. _Oh, Maker, yes_.

She was going faster now, her hand pumping at the same time her mouth was moving up and down, and the pool of desire in the pit of his stomach was growing, out towards his limbs and it was threatening to burst, he could feel it coming. “Hawke…” He started, his voice low and shaking, “ _oh_ , I’m...I’m…” he could feel it, any moment now and he would come undone. He hit the back of her throat once more, and he was done for, spilling his seed into her mouth. She continued, however, letting him ride out his orgasm inside her mouth. When he was spent and she had had enough, she leaned back, a satisfied grin on her face.

“You didn’t even finish,” She mock complained, wiping his evidence of pleasure from her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I...I’m sorry, love,” He said, pulling her onto his lap. She nuzzled her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him. He could still feel her smiling against his jaw. “I was...a little distracted.”

“A little?” Hawke asked playfully.

Anders set his manifesto down and wrapped his arms around her, “Maker, I love you.”

She kissed him on the mouth, parting her lips to let his tongue slip through. He could taste himself on her lips, on her tongue, and he loved it. It was evidence of their previous actions, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

“I love you, too,” Hawke murmured as their kiss ended and she leaned against his shoulder, “but next time, you don’t get to _finish_ until you’re finished.”

“Is that a challenge?” Anders chuckled.

“Oh, absolutely.”


End file.
